Naru the older Sister
by Frostfire613
Summary: FemNaru! Rokudaime Hokage Naru goes back in time and becomes Naruto's and Sasuke's newfound older sister, she plans to change the past to prevent the destruction of konoha, will she succeed? no pairings yet
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another idea that was stuck in my head so i decided to publish it, i can't garentee that this will be completed so be warned!

I Do Not own Naruto

* * *

"Heh, I'm alone again huh?" Naru looked to the sky.

"**Kit, why don't we go back in time? I have the jutsu for it.**"

"Really? How far will that take us?"

"**Actually, since this timeline is pretty much done, why not go to a new timeline? You can make sure the things that happen here won't happen there.**"

"That sounds good, nothing much better to do."

"**Then let's go!**"

_In a different time line..._

_Somewhere in the middle of nowhere..._

"Ouch...what the heck? Where am I? Kiri?" Naru exclaimed.

"**Why not go for the bone kid and the icy kid, then go to Suna for the raccoon kid, kit?**"

Naru did just that, she found them both easily because of her sage mode, and they were both willing to go with her. She soon arrived in Suna and got into the City easily because of one of the secret tunnels Gaara showed her when he was Kazekage.

"Now for Gaara." Naru entered sage mode and searched through chakras. "There! I found him! You two wait at the gates alright? I won't be long, I'm just going to add another member to our team."

The two boys nodded.

Naru ran off to a playground where she spotted a young red headed boy by himself on the swings hugging His Teddy bear while watching other kids play. Naru smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey there, are you alone?" Naru asked sweetly.

Gaara looked alarmed and stared at her. "Aren't you afraid of me? Everybody is."

"No, I'm not afraid of you, you're too adorable! Besides, I'm not so blind that I can't tell the difference between a demon and it's jailor." Naru sat on the swing next to him.

"You know about him?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, I know about him. I know how it feels to be alone, unwanted, shunned, and hating for something that was never your fault." Naru said as she patted his head.

Gaara was startled, he was also confused because the sand didn't attack her.

"Your eyes, they're the same as mine." Gaara stated.

"Yes, they are aren't they? It's because I'm exactly like you, I also hold a demon inside me. I have the Kyuubi while you hold the Ichibi." Naru looked into his eyes.

"So you're a monster like me?" Gaara looked a bit sad.

"No, you aren't a monster, just because you have one inside of you doesn't mean that you're a monster." Naru smiled. "You're human just like everyone else."

"Does that mean that you be my friend?" Gaara tilted his head.

_OMG Gaara is SOOOOOOOO adorable! _(A/N: Who agrees with me? Little Gaara is so frikken CUTE!)

"Of course I will." Naru hugged him.

Gaara was shocked and hugged her back, he finally made a friend. He let the tears run from his eyes and sobbed quietly into Naru's chest.

"There there..." Naru rubbed Gaara's back softly.

Soon after a while Gaara finally stopped crying.

"Do you feel better now? My name is Naru Namikaze-Uzumaki. Yours?" Naru asked.

"Subaku no Gaara." Gaara replied.

"And let me guess, the Kazekage puts assassination attempts on you am I right?"

Gaara was shocked but nodded.

"We'll have to do something about him now won't we?" Naru held Gaara's hand and led him the Kazekage's office.

"Hello, do you have an appointment with the Kazekage?" The woman asked.

"No but it's an important matter that involves Gaara." Naru stated.

"Oh...Him...Well then this way please." The woman led Naru and Gaara to the office.

* * *

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in." The Kazekage called.

"Hello kazekage-sama, a woman is here to see you, she says it concerns Gaara..."

"Send her in." Kazekage commanded.

The woman nodded and led Naru in with Gaara still holding her hand, shifting nervously as what she was going to do.

"Kazekage-sama." Naru bowed.

"Yes, why are you here?" The Kage asked.

"I want to adopt Gaara." Naru stated.

The looks on both the kage and Gaara were priceless.

"Adopt him?" The kage asked. "And why would you want to adopt him."

"Because I believe I'll be able to raise him much better than how you're taking care of him right now." Naru said. "So I would like custody of him, I already know of the ichibi that resides inside of him, but I do not care for it because I intend to raise him like a normal child."

Gaara couldn't believe what he was hearing, he really hope that his father would allow this.

"Hmmm...What's in it for me?" The kage asked.

"This." Naru took out a scroll that held 20 million ryo, unsealed it and dumped the contents into his desk.

The kage stared wide eyed at the sheer amount of money that was sitting on his desk, all of it would be his if he let this woman adopt Gaara.

"Very well, I'll let you adopt him. I'll sign all the papers now." The kage swiftly signed at the adoption papers stating that she was now in custody of Gaara, he was glad to be rid of him and made quite a profit out of him too.

Naru took the papers and thanked the man, afterwords she led Gaara out of his office.

"Thank you!" Gaara hugged Naru.

"You can thank me by calling me 'Nee-san'." Naru patted his head.

"You're my new older sister?" Gaara stared wide eyed.

"Yes, and your guardian." Naru smiled. "Now let's go, we're going to Konoha where our new home will be."

Gaara nodded and hurried home with Naru to pack his things including his gourd. He soon left with Naru and headed for konoha along with Kimimaru and Haku. Naru didn't want to walk the whole way to she ended up using the Hiraishin with one of her father's old seals once Suna was out of sight but not before she reconstructed Gaara's seal to be stable like hers.

_

* * *

_

Hokage's office.

Naru, Gaara, Kimimaru, and Haku popped into the office out of nowhere, though the three small boys looked slightly dizzy. Sarutobi was already in battle position with ANBU by his side.

Naru pushed the boys behind her.

"Calm down, I'm not an attacker, I just need to speak with the Hokage concerning Naruto and Sasuke!" Naru stated.

"Why?" Sarutobi asked still ready and any attack.

"Please get rid of the ANBU first. And boys? Can you wait outside for a moment? I need to talk to the Hokage privately." Naru asked.

They nodded and left the room, the ANBU left under Sarutobi's orders and put a silencing jutsu on the room.

"Now talk." Sarutobi said.

"I come from the future, My name is Naru Namikaze-Uzumaki, daughter of Minato Namikaze the yondaime and Kushina Uzumaki, I am the Rokudaime from the future, a seals master and Toad sage. I am also a Sharingan wielder and Konoha's top injury medic." Naru introduced. "My counterpart for this timeline is Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no yoko."

Sarutobi's jaw dropped.

"Don't bother asking if I'm lying because I'm not. If I was really lying I would've came up with a more believable excuse. Besides I have the kyuubi's seal on me to prove it." Naru said as she lifted up her shirt to show her seal.

"Yes, that is definitely Minato's seal. Okay I believe you. Now why are you here?"

"I'm here to prevent the fall of Konoha." Naru began to explain what happened in the future about the chuunin exam's sound invasion, the Akatsuki and the 4th shinobi war.

Sarutobi had trouble picking his jaw off the floor this time.

"I see, but what does Sasuke and Naruto have to do with this?" He asked.

"I wish to take them into my custody. I can pass for Naruto's long lost older sister that was on an extremely long mission and with my sharingan that was a gift from Itachi Uchiha, I can pass as a distant relative to the Uchiha clan. I know for a fact that some of the Uzumaki's that used to be Uchihas because they couldn't activate the sharingan thus being kicked out of the clan. What they didn't know what that Kushina Uzumaki's mother was one of them (Part of the excuse). Will that explanation work?"

"Wow, you've really thought this through haven't you?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes."

"Very well then, I will sign the papers now." Sarutobi signed the papers and handed them to Naru.

"Also, I would like to let you know that I also have the last of the Yuki clan and Kaguya clan with me. I don't want the council turning them into breeding stock for ice soldiers and bone warriors am I clear? Especially for that dumbass Danzo." Naru stated, Sarutobi nodded. "I would also like to buy a house, and I would like to start a new program at the academy."

"Oh? What would that be?"

"I wish to choose a class and train them all within the 4 years of the academy, I noticed that in my timeline that the academy standards are a lacking quite a bit so I would like to try teaching these kids. I need them to know the dangers of becoming a ninja and fangirls shouldn't be included on this, they would degrade the kunoichi title, only becoming shinobi because they are after some childish crush."

"Yes...I see your point. Very well, you can take the class that Naruto and Sasuke is in, the academy starts next week for first years." Sarutobi stated. "I'll make you Elite Jounin right now."

"Thank you Jiji! Anyway, can you call Sasuke and Naruto to come to training ground 7? I'll inform them of what has happened."

Sarutobi smiled and called two Anbu to get Sasuke and Naruto to ground 7.

"Thanks for everything jiji!" Naru left the room and took the boys to ground 7.

_

* * *

_

About 15 minutes late at training ground 7...

"Hello there, you must be Naruto and Sasuke am I right?" Naru asked.

The both of them nodded.

"Who're you?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Naru Namikaze-Uzumaki. And this is Subaku no Gaara, Kaguya Kimiaru, and Yuki Haku." Naru said. "The reason you're here is because now I am your new guardian, I took both of you into my custody."

"WHAT?" The two boys shouted.

"Yep, I am Naruto's older sister and a distant relative to the Uchiha clan." Naru said.

"You're my older sister? If that's true then...WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU?" Naruto shouted.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I was on an 8 year long mission in the rock country, I had to spy on them so they wouldn't try to do anything to Konoha after the war." Naru said with a sad smile.

"Oh..." Naruto felt bad for yelling at her.

"What about you and the Uchiha clan? Itachi killed them all except me." Sasuke asked. "How do I know you're not lying about that?"

"Because of this." Naru closed to eyes for a moment and opened them again revealing a fully fledged sharingan (She has the mangekyou too but she isn't going to tell him that yet).

"Oh..." Sasuke was speechless but happy that he wasn't alone anymore.

_Kyuubi, connect with Naruto's kyuubi and tell him that you're from a different timeline and tell him to go with the excuse I made up_

"**Which is?"**

_That Minato sealed half of kyuubi's power inside of me so I won't have anyone getting suspicious of me if I ever use kyuubi's powers by accident._

"**It's done Kit**."

"Now that that's out of the way, I'm going to buy a new house for all of us to live in. I can't let you all live separately now that we're a family." Naru smiled.

The two boys both tackled her and hugged her while sobbing quietly.

"**Why do they always cry?"**

_Oh shut up! It's normal!_

Naruto because he finally had a family and Sasuke because he wasn't alone anymore.

"There there..." Naru patted both of backs.

Soon all six of them walked together to the real-estate centre.

"Hello, I would like to see the houses on sale if you don't mind." Naru smiled.

"Yes right this way ma'am." The man led them to the houses that were on sale. It took an hour until I found a good house. It was a mansion, the interior was great and the backyard was HUGE. The three boys were in awe of such a big house.

"Yes, this house will do nicely, how much is it?" Naru asked.

"This house is 15 million Ryo." The man said.

The five boys dropped their jaws.

Naru simply pulled out another scroll and unsealed a suitcase. Naru opened the suitcase and inside was 15 million ryo.

"Here you are, now may I have the land deeds?" Naru asked.

"Y-Yes of course!" The man got the papers ready for her.

The six looked inside their new house.

"Okay boys, let's go upstairs and get you each a room, and Gaara, with that new seal you can sleep." Naru said.

Gaara nodded and the five went upstairs and each picked out a room. Naru bought them each a bed, a desk, and a bookshelf and put wooden name tags on their doors.

"Now let's go to the back yard." Naru said as she led them to the back, their back yard was a huge clearing, as big as 2 training grounds.

"Now then, we'll need more life here right? I'll also make this a training ground for the five of you." Naru said as she slammed her hands onto the ground pouring nature chakra into the ground.

Suddenly fruit trees and berry bushes erupted from the ground along with a few regular trees and cherry blossom trees. A beautiful garden appeared in the corner of the grounds filled with medicinal plants and herbs. A pond appeared in the middle of the grounds with water that came from an underground spring. In a different part of the clearing there where stumps for target practice and such and a mini desert of sand for Gaara.

The five stared wide eyes at the newly formed training ground.

"WOW!" the five of the gasped.

"Okay now stop gawking at the scenery and come here please." Naru commanded.

The five of them crowded around her, she gave them each a three pronged Kunai with a seal on the handle.

"Now then, these kunai are very special, they have a special seal on them that lets me teleport in a blink of an eye. If you're ever in trouble, throw this kunai onto the ground or nearby wall, that'll signal me and I'll teleport where you are and help you. Got it?" Naru explained. "Take these where ever you go."

The five nodded.

"Okay then, let's start dinner, we'll go shopping tomorrow so I'll treat you. Where do you want to go and eat?" Naru asked.

The six of them ended up going to ichiraku's for ramen. It was getting late now and Naru tucked them in for bed.

"Sasuke? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Naru asked.

"Whats wrong Nee-san?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I want to talk to you about Itachi..." Naru said. "It wasn't his fault the clan was killed."

"What? What do you mean? I saw him!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Yes but the Clan was planning a coup, they wanted to rule Konoha because they wanted more power. The Elders ordered Itachi to kill them, he agreed but if only his little brother would be saved. He wasn't the only one to massacre the clan, a man named Uchiha Madara helped him because no matter how strong Itachi is, there is no way he could take on an entire clan by himself. I know what you're thinking, 'Isn't he dead?', sorry to say that he is very much alive. Itachi truthfully loves you very much, he would even die for you. He loves you and don't you forget it, because he sacrificed everything for you so you could be happy and grow strong, even if it meant for you to hate him and kill him through revenge."

At this point, Sasuke had tears running down his eyes. He buried his face into Naru's chest and cried. Naru rubbed his back trying to comfort him. Soon after Sasuke fell asleep and Naru tucked him in.

Naru walked outside of the house into the backyard.

"I know you're there Itachi, don't even bother hiding." Naru called out.

Itachi was soon right in front of her with the sharingan fully activated.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked.

"The Rokudaime from another timeline. I came to prevent this timeline from being destroyed like mine was." Naru activated her Sharingan as well. "These eyes were a gift from you in the future timeline."

Itachi was taken back, he had not expected that answer.

"Your eyes, they're going blind right?" Naru asked. "I created a seal to prevent that from happening, they will also restore your eyes and give you back your perfect vision. I would know because I tested it myself."

Itachi blinked. He stared for about a minute before he nodded.

"I was going to use this on you in the other timeline but you died before I could give it to you. It was a gift for you because you were my husband you know." Naru pulled out a seal and placed them over his eyes. The seal disappeared into his eyes.

Itachi blinked again and looked around, stunned that the seal actually worked, and was taken back that his future self was married to this woman who looked no older than 16 or 17.

"Now then, I know you heard what I said to Sasuke, why don't you come back to Konoha? Sasuke already forgave you, you know?" Naru asked.

"It's too late for me, everyone would panic." Itachi stated sadly.

"Not if I have anything to do with it..." Naru grinned evilly.

Itachi sweatdropped and took a step back, he could practically see the devil's horns and tail already!

"We'll go the the tower right now." Naru grabbed Itachi's arm and hiraishined to Hokage's office.

**

* * *

**

Hokage's office

The two of the popped in.

Sarutobi blinked and sighed.

"Naru, why is there an S-class nuke-nin in my office?"

Naru began to explain to explain everything about the Uchiha massacre and Madara.

"Okay...I'm way too old for this..." Sarutobi sighed. "Okay then, I'll re-enstate him as elite jounin, happy now?"

"Yes I am! I'll even put this on him for safety measures so the council won't go haywire on you!" Naru stuck a mind control seal on his forhead and the seal sunk it leaving no mark behind. "This will may he he doesn't betray us, though it can only be activated by me since I made the seal. This is very much like the caged bird seal, but instead of punishing, it will kill him and take away his sharingan if he turns traiter to the village. Under no circumstances this seal should activate if I am being controlled myself under a genjutsu or by force, so you don't have to worry about that. I pray that I would never have to use it. He will also be my assistant teacher in the new program under a full henge of course."

Sarutobi nodded.

Naru and Itachi Hiraishined back to the mansion. He picked out a guest room she set up earlier set up making it his own. The next day Sasuke and Naruto was shocked to see Itachi, but he explained what happened and Sasuke thanked her for bringing his brother back. Naru taught him Sexy no jutsu much to his embarrassment and told him that it was necessary until Sarutobi announced that Madara was the one behind the massacre because they put the full blame on him saying that he henged into Itachi to frame him when he was on a mission for the hokage delivering a scroll to a to the Kazekage about his son being adopted (which was true). Naru told him the excuse that she was going along with and told him to play along, he agreed of course. Later Naru gave them each 3000 ryo a week for their allowance.

Over the next week was spent getting the three boys ready for their first day at the academy.

**

* * *

**

Academy classroom

Every kid was talking to each other about being a ninja and such. That is until the two teachers walked in.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Naru shouted. The room of instantly quiet.

"Now then, My name is Naru and this is Tachi, we're going to be your new senseis." Naru said.

Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Haku and Kimimaru grinned.

"Now then, I know you've all been required to study some history am I right? Well then, throw your damn books out the window or bury them for all I care. History like knowing the first hokage's jutsus won't save you in the middle of a battle, knowing how to fight will. SO GET RID OF THEM RIGHT NOW!" Naru shouted. "If you want to learn history them learn on your own time!"

The students looked at each other, shrugged, and threw their books out the window.

"Now that that's over, for all you fangirls and egotistical bastards out there in this class...GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! We don't need useless girls coming into the profession of shinobi if all they're going to do if fawn over the cutest guy and complaining about the fact that training will get them sweaty and looking a bit dirty, it stains the kunoichi title. I also don't need people who think that they're better than everyone else because of their clan name or because they know powerful jutsu. The life of a shinobi is a harsh one, it's either kill or be killed out there, this isn't a game and you aren't invincible! So I don't need wimps or people who over estimate their abilities so much that they leave their teammates behind. If you can't handle that then leave now!" Naru commanded.

A few girls and boys left, but everyone else stayed.

"Good, now then...I prefer a practical approach when it comes to ninja arts. Welcome to hell children! Once you get in, there's no getting out." Naru smiled evilly.

The class shudders, even Tachi (Itachi).

"Let's start by putting on these."

Naru pulled a box from under her desk containing weights. "Tachi and I will help you put these chakra weights on, each weight is 5kg, you put one on each arm and leg."

The some students groaned.

"NO WHINING! I TOLD YOU THAT THIS IS HELL! You chose this path so you're going to stick with it! I don't want anyone to complain do you hear me?" Naru shouted.

"HAI SENSEI!" The class chorused.

"Good, now let's get these weights on you." Naru smiled.

After everyone put on their weights and was wondering what to do next.

"Okay, we're going to do 2 laps around village for a warm up, let's go!" Naru ran out of the classroom with the students following behind her.

After the 2 laps everyone was on the ground exhausted.

"Okay everyone, we're going to see how you're all doing in taijutsu. **Kage bushin no jutsu**!" Naru created enough clones for the whole class.

They each went with a clone and started to brawl. After that was done, Naru gathered the students.

"Okay class that was a great first day! I want you to keep those weights on all the time except for when you shower, then you can take them off. I will add 1kg every 2 weeks and increase the laps around the village by one everytime I increase your weights. This will increase your stamina, endurance, strength, and speed immensely." Naru explained. "I plan to make you all the best genin that ever came out of this academy understood?"

"Hai sensei!"

Afterwords Naru explained the importance of teamwork and the best way to get stronger is to protect someone precious to you and not to use your power for things like revenge. Least to say the students were deeply inspired.

"I expect you all here tomorrow because this will happen every day, tomorrow we'll work on shuriken and kunai throwing. Next week we'll work on chakra control. Soon you'll learn the basic jutsus and Tachi here will help you with genjutsu seeing as how I suck at it. After that we'll work on stealth and strategy." Naru explained. "Now get outta here!"

* * *

Over the next week, everyone was doing better and their stamina increased greatly, now it was time for them to work on their chakra control.

After the 2 laps they all were led to training ground 7.

"Okay, today we'll start chakra control. We'll do it by climbing trees without hands. Like so." Naru pointed to Itachi who was now walking up a tree without hands parallel to the ground.

"Gather chakra to your feet and walk up the tree, too much chakra and you'll crush the tree under your feet, too little chakra and you'll slip right off the tree. Best for you to try running up the tree for a good head start. Use these Kunai to mark how high you go. If you reach the top, then start trying to walk up the tree instead of running. For those who master it earlier than others will start running up and down the tree to increase your chakra reserves, I'll leave a few clones around so if you need help just ask. I don't want anyone to be left behind. Now get to it!" Naru commanded.

The students did as they were told. Over the next week their weights increased and so did their laps around the village. Each of them mastered running up the tree and now started to walked up it.

A week after that they mastered walking up the tree and started to walk on water. It was week later that they started to run laps on a nearby lake once a day after the laps around the village and one lap around the village on its walls.

The next month was spent teaching them hand signs and the 3 basic jutsus. It was no doubt that Naru had these students training seriously. She even sent the girls for half a day to the hospital (including Haku) where they were to learn medical jutsus for basic first aid while the boys were to work on their taijutsu for 3 days a week. 3 days a week Itachi taught the class the basics of genjutsu.

"Okay class, we're finally going to be working on stealth, infiltration and strategy! This will help you when you start doing missions! We're going to be doing this though the fine art of pranking." Naru stated. Itachi sweatdropped.

"How does pranking help us with stealth and strategy sensei?" a girl with pink hair asked.

"Well think of it this way, thinking up the prank helps with strategy, putting the prank together uses infiltration, and getting away with the prank helps with stealth because the point of a prank is to not get caught. And if you do get caught, you're going to need your speed and stamina to outrun the authorities. Understand?" Naru asked.

The class nodded.

"Good, now get in groups of three and each group has to have a girl! We're going to be doing this once a month and you have the whole day to execute the prank and get away with it. Each prank day you'll be required to chose different teammates so you'll get used to the idea of working with people you don't know very well." Naru explained. "Now remember, you cannot prank us, each other, the hokage, or the clan heads. You can prank everyone else though, even other classes."

The class smirked at that.

* * *

2 months later the hokage decided to drop by with Iruka for a visit to see how the new teaching method results.

"Hello class, I came to see your progress."

"Okay class, you know what you can do. The walls exercise first." Naru commanded.

Each student smirked and walked up the walls and were now on the ceiling.

Sarutobi was impressed and Iruka widened his eyes.

"W-What? H-How? They shouldn't know that until after they graduate!" Iruka stuttered. "What kind of teaching have you been doing with these kids?"

Naru flipped open her schedule.

"Hmmm, let's see here, 10 laps around the village plus one on the walls. 3 Laps on the lake. 3 half days a week the girls and Haku go to the hospital to learn basic first aid medical jutsu, during which the boys practice taijutsu. After each run we do 30 sit-ups, 30 push-ups, 45 leg squats, and after that we practice taijutsu together for half an hour. 3 days a week the class is taught genjutsu for an hour. One day a month we practice stealth and strategy for a full day. As for the rest of the time we study the human anatomy and do kunai and shuriken practice along with practicing the 3 basic jutsus." Naru read aloud. "At this point they each have about 28kg weighing them down. And I had to teach Naruto the Kage Bushin because he had too much chakra for the normal one."

Iruka's jaw dropped to the ground and Sarutobi just laughed.

"Hahahaha! You weren't kidding when you said that you we going to make these kids the best to ever come out of the academy!" Sarutobi chuckled.

"Yes, this year will soon be over and for the next three years we'll learn about chakra strings, some D ranked jutsus, how to mask your chakra properly, trap making, and survival training." Naru said.

The class smiled at that.

"Very well, keep up the good work, I'm already considering this to be the new teaching program." Sarutobi nodded and left.

Iruka picked his jaw off the floor and left also.

"Good work everyone! This class will be the pride of all of Konoha's genin for future generations!" Naru praised.

Many were cheering. Soon the year was over and the vacation began, most of the time Naru and Itachi would be seen training with Sasuke, Naruto, Kimimaru, Haku, and Gaara. The kids would also be training in their spare time either on their own or with their clans, not wanting to give up the title of konoha's best Genin class. It was safe to say that Naru had successfully beaten the fangirls and egotistical bastards out of the class for good. Teaching them to keep the guard up and never to underestimate the opponent. She also taught them to never reveal their trump card until needed as a shinobi's best weapon is the element of surprise. Heck she even taught both the students and ANBU the sexy jutsu as it proved to be a pure henge not a genjutsu, funny how they found out she created it by accident practicing the standard henge and mixing up one of the hand signs.

* * *

The new year had finally came and the class was talking about what they were going to learn next and how they would train harder to get stronger to be prepared for the shinobi world.

Some jounins came into the classroom and the class instantly quieted down turning into complete silence as they straightened up in their desks in an upright position (EVEN SHIKAMARU!).

The jounins where shocked that the kids were extremely disciplined.

'_What the heck did the teacher do to this class?' _They all thought as they were only observing the class because they heard so many rumors about a new training program that would change the standards of Konoha genin.

Just then Naru and Tachi came in, the students all stood up.

"PLEASURE TO TRAIN AND STUDY UNDER YOU ONCE AGAIN NARU-SENSEI, TACHI-SENSEI! PLEASE GUIDE US THROUGH THE YEAR!" The students chorused as they bowed deeply.

"Pleasure to have you again too!" Naru smiled.

"Hn." Tachi grunted.

'_What the hell? The kids actually had respect for their teachers? THEY WERE POLITE?' _The jounins thought.

"Okay class get out your textbooks." Naru commanded. The students did as they were told. "Now, you know what to do."

The students did what the jounins least expected, they THREW their textbooks right out the window.

"Good, those are useless, again, if you want to learn history or theory, do it on your own time. Now these are the textbooks that you'll be studying this year." Naru threw a book to each student like shuriken and they all caught them flawlessly.

"This will help you be aware of the real dangers out there. By the time you're out of here at the end of the year you better have that whole book memorized." Naru said monotone.

One of the jounins picked up a spare 'textbook' on the desk and looked at it along with the other jounins.

'_THIS ISN'T A TEXTBOOK! THIS IS THE KONOHA BINGO BOOK!' _The jounins were shocked. She really wasn't kidding about making these kids the best.

"You be tested on how many you can remember each month, so I suggest you take a look in our spare time. You'll get a new one each year, it will keep you updated. So expect to get one of these for the next 2 years." Naru said. The class nodded.

Suddenly 3 students enter the classroom with a chuunin teacher behind them.

"Hello, these 3 students requested to be in your class, the Hokage has already approved of this. They are from the class a year ahead of this one." The chuunin stated then left.

"Introduce yourselves please." Tachi commanded.

"My name is Ryoshin Tenten."

"Hyuuga Neji"

"Rock Lee!"

"Why did you choose to some to this class?" Naru asked.

"Because I feel like our time is being wasted staying in a class that teaches nothing, we want to be able to reach our full potential." Tenten answers as the other two nodded.

"I see then, where are your textbooks?" Naru asked.

The three took them out.

"Good, now then...throw them out the window, bury them, or burn them for all I care. Those textbooks are useless in this class. Like I said to this class last year, knowing some Konoha history won't save you in the middle of a battle, knowing how to fight will. If you want to learn things like History or theory, learn them on your own time. As long as you know the very basic history of Konoha you'll be fine." Naru stated. "I believe in a more practical approach rather than lectures."

The three looked at each other and shrugged and threw them out the window like everybody else.

"These are the real textbooks you'll be studying for the next 3 years with this class." Naru gave them each a 'Textbook'. "Well have a test on it every month to see how much you remembered."

The three of them looked at their textbook with wide eyes. Neji smirked.

'_It seems the rumors were true after all, this teacher __is__ serious about us being the best. Using the Bingo book as a textbook will definitely give awareness to genins on who you could bump into on a mission. It seems I made the right choice.'_ Neji thought but soon after snapped out of his thoughts when Naru tapped his forehead.

"I removed your seal, caged birds don't belong in this class." Naru stated.

Neji widened his eyes and took off his bandages, revealing a seal-free forehead.

"Thank you..." Neji bowed.

"No problem." Naru smiled sweetly.

Neji blushed just a bit, but got rid of it quickly hoping nobody noticed.

Too bad Itachi noticed.

'_Well well, looks like this kid just got a crush on his new sensei.'_

"Okay now take your seats." Naru said, and the three took the free seats.

"Now I will say this again, I don't want fangirls or egotistical bastards in the class, if you became one over the vacation then I intend to beat it out of you forcefully if I have to!" Naru stated. "Now then, Class, I hope you kept the weights I gave you (the class nodded) good! Now I will send some clones to take you through the exercises picking up from last time! That means 20 laps around the village plus 2 on the walls! Then do 15 laps on the lake, 60 sit-sups, push-ups, and squats. Girls go to the hospital along with Haku and boys will pair up for a spar! After that we'll do target practice, along with a recap of the 3 bastic jutsus! NOW GET TO IT!" Naru commanded whilst she made a few clones to watch over them. "Neji, Tenten, Lee, come here."

The class left to do their warm-ups as the three stayed behind. The jounins were soon forgotten.

"Now you three are behind in this class so Tachi here will help you get caught up. When he's teaching genjutsu, I'll take over on getting you caught up. Now then, Tenten and Neji will go with Tachi to work on tree climbing and water walking, along with getting chakra weights. Lee will stay here with me before going." The two nodded and left with Tachi.

"Now then, I can sense that you cannot mold chakra, do you still desire to be a ninja?" Naru asked.

Lee looked sad for a split second and smiled. "Yes! I want to prove that I can be a great ninja with Taijutsu alone!"

"That's the spirit! Okay then, we'll have to give you a different training exercise...I know! I'll get Maito Gai to help you. He is Konoha's Taijutsu specialist. I'm not the best when it comes to taijustu, sure I am a master of a few styles by my styles won't fit you. The best I can do right now is give you extra weights for physical training. Okay?" Naru asked.

"Yes sensei!" Lee saluted.

"Here you go, these are chakra weights, since you want to be a taijutsu specialist, you'll be wearing 1.5x the weight of everyone else in the class alright?" Naru asked.

"YES SENSEI!" Lee bowed.

Naru gave him the weights and he put them on with pride.

"Now your exercise for today will be 30 laps around the village, 5 laps around the lake, 90 sit-sups, push-ups, and squats. You can join the others on the taijutsu and target practice." Naru said.

Lee smiled and nodded before he ran out the door.

Naru shushined into the hokage office.

**

* * *

**

HOKAGE'S OFFICE

Naru poofed in.

"Why hello Naru, what do I owe the visit?" Sarutobi asked.

"I would like to request Might Gai to tutor a student that cannot mold chakra and relies only on Taijutsu." Naru stated. "In return I shall give you the key of defeating paperwork."

"DONE!" Sarutobi stamped a paper.

"Kage bushins are the key, I know what you're thinking, the headache they cause. But I figured out that if you dispel them each with a 20 second interval, that the headache will not appear. Please have Gai come in tomorrow." Naru left.

"Naru...you are a GENIUS!" Sarutobi quickly made 20 clones to do the paper work as he sat on the couch reading a familiar orange book.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Neji and Tenten finally caught up with the rest of the class and Tenten was reluctantly having to learn medical jutsu. That is until Naru told her the benefits of chakra scalpels and how they could be used as scalpel swords with enough practice, after of which she never complained again. They learned about chakra strings and how to use them. Neji learned a lot from Naru because she had a style similar to jyuken, but suited for people without the dojutsu, not as efficient without the byakugan but it still did give Neji a good spar. She tested them all on the missing nins and gave bonus marks for those who included the nin's nickname and warning, least to say that they all passed with flying colours because it turns out that they were more interested in learning about missing and nuke-nins than dumb old history. Tenten, Neji, and Lee not once regretted their decision of joining the class even if they were a year older than the class was. The older students made fun of them a few times, questioning why they would willingly join the younger class when the older class was far superior in their minds. They took no time wiping the floor with them when Naru and/or Tachi was '_conveniently_' looking the other way, which their students snickered about. The three even enjoyed the pranking aspect of the class. Naru had definitely pulled the stick out of Neji's arrogant ass that's for sure, reminding the whole class about letting your opponent underestimate you, never underestimate your opponent, keep your guard up at all times, and never showing your trump card unless you absolutely need to. The class also had to review the importance of teamwork.

* * *

Over the next few months they were all at least mid-high genin level. Soon Naru tested them all for their affinities.

Neji was earth and water.

Tenten was fire.

Shikamaru was water and lightning.

Choji was earth.

Ino was lightning.

Sakura was earth.

Sasuke was fire and lightning.

Naruto was wind and lightning.

Shino was earth.

Kiba was fire.

Hinata was water.

Gaara was wind and earth.

Haku was wind and water.

Kimimaru was lightning and water.

After finding out everyone's affinity, Naru spent the next few days teaching them to pour chakra into leaves to turn it into their respective element. Fire to burn the leaves, wind to cut, lightning to scrunch it up into a small ball, water to soak it completely, and to turn it into mud with earth. After a few weeks they were successful, so Naru brought box of scrolls from her jutsu library from the D-rank section. She sorted the scrolls into 5 smaller boxes with held a label for each element. Lightning, Fire, Wind, Water, and Earth.

"Alright, now that we know our affinities, I say it's time for us to learn some jutsus don't you agree?" Naru asked the class.

The class cheered as they were learning something new.

"Alright, each of you line up and pick a scroll out of the box with your main element on them, you will all have a chance to learn them so don't worry about it, after you've mastered the jutsu, you can switch with a friend. There's about 7 scrolls for each element. We'll do this exercise everyday and you can practice at home if you like. Now then, get practicing!" Naru commanded.

They started to line up in front of the boxes and started to practice the jutsus in an open area in the training grounds. Since Naruto already knew all of them, she sent a dozens of clones to watch over the kids.

"Tachi, take over for a while, I'm going to talk with the old man about something." Naru commanded and Itachi nodded.

**

* * *

**

Hokage's office

"Nice to see you again Naru, what can I do for you?" Sarutobi looked up from his desk.

"Well, I wanted to try something out..." Naru then proceeded to explain her ideas with the hokage.

"Hmm...you make a good point. Very well, once every week is fine with you right?" Sarutobi asked as he signed a few more papers.

"Yes, that'll do nicely..." Naru smirked.

* * *

The next day they were all out in the field waiting as they were going to try something new.

"Okay class, today I want to talk to you about a program I talked with the Hokage about. We've agreed for you to get the idea of doing missions. The whole class will do one mission a week starting next week. We'll only be doing D-ranks so don't get your hopes up. The D-Ranks will include things like babysitting, grocery shopping, or hunting Tora the cat." Naru explained.

"But sensei, how will this help us get ready for real missions?" Kiba asked.

"I was getting to that. Anyway think of it like this. Missions like babysitting is like escorting or protecting a client, in other words a bodyguard mission. Grocery shopping is a retrieval and delivery type mission, and Hunting down Tora the cat is like hunting down a missing nin. Besides, we know that those chores are extremely boring even if you thought of them that way, thats why Tachi and I will make them a bit more interesting." Naru smirked. "You will be in groups of three, your groups will change every three missions giving each teammate a chance to act as team leader. You will have to be on guard all the times too because we aren't going to be there with you. Instead I will be watching from afar whilst sending a couple of clones to act as bandits or enemy nins for you to fend off. This is just a simulation to help you get used to real missions." Naru explained.

The class smirked, this just got a lot more exciting.

"Oh and one more thing. You will all be require to make your first kill next year because I'm going to take you all on a mission to fight off bandits. The first kill is always the hardest to make, that's why it's better to get it over with, the sooner the better. Trust me when I say it's better to get it over with now so you don't freeze up on a real mission where it could cost you or your teammate's life. During your last year I will take you on a few bandit hunts to keep you in fighting shape. Don't worry about dying because Tachi and I won't let that happen, besides, the level you all are right now is more than enough for a few bandits. But I still want to wait til next year, it's better to be safe than sorry." Naru explained.

The class was in deep thought, but what she said was true and they all chose this path. They remembered her words like it was yesterday, '_it's either kill or be killed out there, this isn't a game and you aren't invincible!_'.

They all nodded with determination on their faces.

"Good, now go practice your jutsus." Naru commanded as she created clones.

They all scattered and started to practice while Lee was off with Gai learning and practicing taijutsu. Naru also allowed Gai to teach him how to unlock the gates but ONLY during their last year of the academy. Though truthfully they could all graduate with flying colors right now.

**

* * *

**

Time Skip to Genin Exams. 2 years Later

"Okay class, today we're going to have our genin exams." Naru stated. "We're going to pull a major prank on the village!"

The class cheered.

"Okay let's do this, we're going to prank the ANBU corps got it?" Naru smirked.

"Err...Naru, I don't think that's a good idea..." Tachi warned.

"SHHH! Don't ruin the fun for us Tachi! You're in on this too whether you like it or not!" Naru stated. "Okay class, here's what we're going to do..."

Naru told the class of the plans and they all smirked. This was going to be fun...

After the plan was executed, the ninjas were already chasing them. Naru signalled them to meet up at ground 7.

"Secret super special awesome ninja getaway technique!" Naru shouted as the whole class threw their smoke bombs into the ground creating a large cloud of smoke. The students each hid in obvious places masking their chakra. Some were underground, some were in trash cans, some in the shadows, and some hiding behind wallpaper in front of the fences.

Once the ninjas past them, they all headed to training grounds 7, where Kakashi was paying a visit to the memorial stone.

"Quite the pranks, getting the Hokage mountain to sing 'Everybody was Kung fu fighting', painting ponies and rainbows on the ANBU HQ with paint that glowed in the dark, and dyed the ANBU uniforms neon colors. You really out did yourselves. Should I turn you in or..." Kakashi trailed off. The class now sweating bullets.

"Let me handle this." Naru waved to the class. " If you let us go and don't tell anyone that we did it, I'll give you this..."

Naru whipped out an advanced copy of Icha Icha Vacation, a copy that wasn't supposed to come out for another few weeks.

Kakashi widened his eyes. "That book wasn't supposed to come out for another 2-3 weeks!"

"I have connections, you in or not?" Naru narrowed her eyes.

"DONE!" Kakashi took the book and ran off.

"And thats how you negotiate with people class." Naru dusted her hands.

Itachi and the class sweatdropped.

"Well enough said, let's head back to class." Naru stated.

The class jumped through the window to their classroom and was seated, just when a couple of chuunins came in looking frantic.

"Do you need something? I was just about to announced who graduated or not!" Naru narrowed her eyes.

The chuunins shook under her cold gaze. "S-Sorry miss!" The chuunins ran away.

The class erupted in laughter, it died down after a while.

"Congratulations, you all pass because none of you got caught." Naru and Itachi tossed them each a headband.

"Your teams will be decided tomorrow. Congrats on being the first every Elite genins!" Naru stated as she left.

* * *

The next day the teams were announced.

"...Team 7 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata."

Naruto and Sasuke did a high 5 while Hinata blushed a bit and Shino was as stoic as ever.

"Team 8 will consist of Haruno Sakura, Higurashi Kintaro, and Inuzuka Kiba."

Sakura sulked in her seat that she wasn't with Sasuke (apparently the fangirlness was only gone during class). Kiba grinned and Kintaro was neutral.

"Team 9 will consist of Ryoshin Tenten, Rock Lee, and Ishimaya Keita."

Tenten and Lee hugged each other while Keita was smiling.

"Team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru."

The three of them smiled since they were childhood friends.

"Hyuuga Neji, Kaguya Kimimaru, Yuki Haku, and Subaku no Gaara will be Team 11." Naru stated. "Your senseis will be here soon. Team 11 will be with me."

The four smiled at that.

Jounins came and left with their teams.

"Team 8 and 10 are with us." The jounins left with their teams.

"Wait a second...Kakashi is the Jounin for Team 7...SHIT! He's going to be LATE!" Naru shouted. "I'm going to drag him here right now!"

Naru jumped out the window.

Itachi and the 8 students sweatdropped.

About 5 minutes later, Naru came through the door with Kakashi bounded and gagged over her shoulders. And dropped him on the floor.

"Be on time next time or I'll drag you there by force got it?" Naru glared at him. Kakashi could do nothing but nod.

Tachi cut him loose.

"Okay then, Team 7 and 11, to the roof." Naru said.

**The Roof**

"Okay then, since Team 7 and Team 11 will we doing missions with each other, we should introduce eachother." Naru said. "I'll start, My name is Naru Namikaze-Uzumaki, I like my little brothers, and plants, I dislike perverts, fangirls, arrogant bastards, and rapists. I my hobby is cooking, playing my violin, gardening, and training. My dream is to be Hokage to make Konoha a better place and protect my precious ones."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at her until he caught her using ANBU hand signs signalling him that she'll explain later. Kakashi nodded.

"I'll go next, My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes and dislikes. I have hobbies and my dreams are none of your business."

"My Uchiha Itachi, I was Tachi under a henge for various reasons. I did NOT kill my clan, I was framed. Anyway, I like my family, I dislike things that annoy me. I have many hobbies and no dream as of yet. Okay now then, you first bro."

Sasuke smiled. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like my family, I dislike fangirls and perverts. My hobby is training and my dream is to revive the Uchiha clan without arrogant members and restore Konoha's police force."

"Next, you go." Kakashi pointed at Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like my family and ramen. I hate perverts and the 3 minute waiting time on instant ramen. My hobby is training and my dream is to be Hokage so everyone will acknowledge me."

"Aburame Shino, I like bugs, I dislike those who kill my bugs, pestitcide and incescticide, my hobby is collecting insects, and my dream is to create a new breed of kikai bugs."

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata, I like my friends and family, I dislike mean people. My hobby is creating medicinal salves and my dream is to re-unite the Main and branch family members when I become clan head!"

"My name is Yuki Haku, I like my new family, I dislike evil people. My hobby is to pick and grow medicinal herbs and my dream is to protect my precious people."

"My name is Hyuuga Neji, I like some of my family, I dislike perverts and the caged bird seal. My hobby is to train and my dream is to re-unite the main and branch members of the Hyuuga clan."

"My name is Kaguya Kimimaru, I like my family, I dislike people who hurt or insult the ones I love. My hobby is training and helping Naru-nee-sama. My dream is to protect my precious people."

"My name is Subaku no Gaara, I like my family, I dislike people who hurt or insult those who are precious to me and perverts. My hobby is training with my sand and helping Naru-nee-chan. My dream is to protect my precious people."

"Good, now we'll do the real genin test tomorrow. Be at training ground 7 at 6am. Dismissed." Kakashi said.

The 7 kids left as the the senseis were the only ones left on the roof.

"Explain."

Naru told him everything about her being Rokudaime from another timeline, the akatsuki, the 4th shinobi war, the reason why Itachi is here, how Naruto is Naru's male counterpart, and that she has the sharingan from the 'other' Itachi that was her husband.

"Oh yea one more thing, if you dare teach Sasuke the chidori without my permission, I'll ram a kunai covered in explosive tags up your ass! The other Sasuke from my time rammed one in my chest and it hurt like a bitch so don't you even think about teaching him got it?" Naru glared. "OH! And keep this a secret you hear? The Hokage already knows."

Kakashi nodded, slightly trembling under Naru's glare.

The next day they did the bell test, well more like Kakashi did the bell test and Naru just passed them since she worked with them for the last 4 years.

**

* * *

**

The Hokage Office.

"Well?" Sarutobi asked.

"Team 1 passed."

"Team 2 passed."

"Team 3 passed."

"Team 4 passed."

"Team 5 passed."

"Team 6 passed."

"Team 7...Passed."

All the jounins were looking at him like he went mental.

"What can I say? The four truly lived up to the title of Elite Genin." Kakashi said lazily as he pulled out an orange book.

"Team 8 passed."

"So did team 9! They were full of YOUTHFULLNESS!"

"Team 10 passed, we definitely have the new generation of the Ino-shika-cho team underway."

"Team 11 passed."

"Well...this is unexpected...this is the first time in Konoha history that all of the teams passed. Naru, you work miracles after all. This teaching method will definitely produce stronger genins!" Sarutobi smiled.

"Told you!" Naru smiled.

"What did you even have these kids do anyway Naru-san?" Kurenai asked.

"Well let's see here. I told them to throw their history and theory textbooks out the window, I gave them Konoha's bingo book as a textbook instead. I had them all wearing chakra weights that increased every 2 weeks along with laps around the village every day. A week into the academy I taught them tree climbing and over the first month and a half they all have water walking down too. I taught them about the human anatomy and target practice. I sent the girls and one boy to the hospital for medical training while the other boys focused a bit more on taijutsu. They learned genjutsu 3 days a week. We learned stealth, infiltration, and strategy once a month for a full day. We did daily exercises to increase speed, stamina, endurance, and their chakra reserves. They all knew the 3 basic jutsu by the end of the first year. The 2-4th years were spent learning about chakra strings and learning how to hit a moving target, we learned to work with their elemental affinities and they all learned 7 or more D-ranked elemental jutsus. We started to do D-ranked missions once a week with my clones acting as missing nins or bandits for a C-A ranked mission simulation. During their 3rd year I took them all out for their first kill, bandits, which some took a little harder than others but they supported each other so no worries on that. During their 4th year we went on more bandit hunts and we learned the art of interrogation, we also reviewed the importance of teamwork and leadership. They learned how to survive in the wild with nothing but a kunai. Learned how to mask chakra and create simple yet effective traps. All of this while being tested monthly on missing nins." Naru said lazily.

The jounin's jaws dropped.

"Hahahaha! Yes, truly a great teaching method, I can't say I approve of their first kill but I see that it is necessary so they don't freeze up on their first mission. Truly Elite Genins!" Sarutobi nodded. "Alright, dismissed. Naru please stay behind."

The jounins nodded and left.

"What'd ya need me for old man?" Naru asked.

"Naru, I hereby state you as a candidate for Hokage." Sarutobi stated.

"But what about Tsunade-baa-chan? She was the godaime not me!" Naru exclaimed.

"Well, until she comes back, you'll be a good choice when I retire soon, possibly after the chunnin exams." Sarutobi said.

"Fine. But I bet you just want to get out of doing the paperwork!" Naru said.

"Yes that too!"

"CHEATER!" Naru pointed at him. "Fine then but you're going to be one of my advisors along with Shikaku! You're not getting away that easy old man!"

Naru jumped out the window and headed for the Aburame compound. Naru knocked on the door and Shibi answered.

* * *

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, I would like to talk to you and your son for a moment please." Naru said.

"Come right this way." Shibi lead her to the living room and called Shino.

"Hai sensei?" Shino asked.

"Yes, I would like for you and some of your clan members to come to my garden, there are many bugs there that are living peacefully along with some that eat my medicinal plants, herbs and tea leaves. I even grow many plants that aren't native to konoha and are only found in other elemental countries. I don't want to use pesticide on them so I was wondering if you and your clan would like to come over and collect these insects as I heard yesterday that you have a hobby with insect collecting yes?" Naru asked.

Shibi and Shino both had a glint in their eyes.

"Lead us there right away please." Shibi stated.

Naru nodded and took them both to her garden that was about as big as a full training field which they gasped at.

"As you can see, this is one of the ideal places for foreign insects to live in. I have plants that come from kiri, iwa, suna, ame, and kumo as well as rare ones from konoha. I also created and grew bioluminescent plants and trees because they look absolutely stunning during the night, it's my favourite part of the garden. " Naru said as she pointed to each section of the gardens. "I even grow foreign fruit which seem to be a favourite of most of the bugs. I also created a cave over there filled with special crystals, but don't bother going in there yet because I'm trying to create something, anyway I would like to propose an idea."

"Which idea would that be?" Shibi asked.

"Well, I don't know much about bugs and I don't want to kill them off. So would it be alright if I allow the Aburame clan to come over whenever they wish to collect insects? I'm sure you can find ones you've never seen before. You may also take some fruit and medicinal plants if you wish. I would love the help in the garden." Naru smiled.

"Yes, that would be great. Thank you. We'll start now." Shibi stated as he sent some of his bugs to get more of the clan.

Soon the garden was filled with Aburame clan members examining and collecting insects. They were all very happy indeed. A very strong alliance was formed between the Aburames and Namikaze-Uzumakis that day.

* * *

The next day team 7 and team 11 were in Hokage's office getting their first mission.

"Hey old man, we're taking the mission for the wave." Naru stated.

"Naru! You can just demand a mission like that! Besides, they're just genin fresh from the academy." Iruka stated.

"Correction, they are the Elite Genin." Naru said passively.

"How did you know that there was a mission for the wave?" Sarutobi asked.

"I looked through your mission files earlier, besides...it's just a simple escort mission." Naru said.

"Naru, I know that you're the next Hokage candidate and all but still, you can't just look through the files like that." Sarutobi sighed.

"Wait a second, did you say that she's the candidate to be the next Hokage if no one is able to convince Jiraiya-sama or Tsunade-sama to do it? SHE'S KAGE LEVEL ALREADY?" Iruka practically shouted.

"Yep." Naru said lazily.

The students were shocked at the new revelation, their sensei was good enough to be hokage?

"Anyways...yes Naru, you can have the mission for the wave. Come in Tazuna." Sarutobi called.

Tazuna came in looking half drunk.

"I pay good money just for a bunch of idiotic brats to protect me?" Tazuna asked.

Some killer intent was sent his way.

The students felt it and they all hid behind Itachi and Kakashi for their own safety.

"What did you just call my little brothers?" Naru asked sweetly with the K.I. still rolling off her.

"Nothing ma'am!" Tazuna smartly kept his mouth shut.

"That's what I thought. Okay team, meet at the gates in an hour, pack enough for 3 weeks." Naru stated as she left.

* * *

An hour later they were all ready at the Gates.

"Okay let's head out."

They were walking along the path when Naru remembered something.

"Hey Shino, I have a bug I want you to examine, I caught it last night and I was wondering if you'd take a look at it." Naru took a small bug container with a odd looking butterfly inside "It glows it the dark too so I'm guessing that it's a bioluminescent insect."

Shino had a sparkle in his eye and took the bug. "I'll examine it when I get the free time, I have not seen one like this before." Shino put the bug away and sealed it into a special bug scroll.

Soon the group passed a puddle on the way. The students noticed but passed it like nothing was wrong as did the jounins.

The Demon brothers came out of their hiding plants and proceeded to attack when the students started to fight effectively, taking them down in less than 5 minutes. "Good work kids." Kakashi eye-smiled. "now Tazuna, tell me why there are missing nins after you? These ones are at least chuunin level. If there are more after you I would presume this to be a A-ranked not C."

Tazuna started to tell his sob story and in the end they kept going none the less. They used a boat to cross the river then continued on the path. The mist started to roll in unconditionally and everyone put their guard up.

"I'm going to go ahead for a second alright?" Naru said as she left them behind which in truth she hid up in a tree and masked her chakra perfectly.

Kakashi sensed something coming their way and yelled "GET DOWN!"

Itachi and the students hit the floor while Kakashi grabbed Tazuna and dragged him down. A giant sword flew over their heads and got stuck in a tree. Zabuza just came.

"Ahhh, what's this? Kakashi the copy-cat ninja and Uchiha Itachi the clan prodigy?" Zabuza questioned. "No wonder the demon brothers were taken out."

"Actually it was the students who took them out." Itachi stated.

"No way, not brats like them. Oh well, hand over the old man." Zabuza commanded.

"No, we can't do that." Kakashi said. "Kids, protect Tazuna! Itachi and I will handle Zabuza!"

The students did as they were told. As soon as the mist got thicker, both Neji and Hinata activated their byakugan.

The killer intent started to roll in along with even thicker mist. The students were shaking slightly. Kakashi pulled up his headband and Itachi activated his Sharingan.

"Ahh...eight places to strike, the heart, the lungs, the jugular vein, liver, kidneys...WHAT THE HECK? WHO'RE YOU? ACK! DEVIL WOMAN! DEVIL WOMAN! GET HER OFF MEEEEE!" Zabuza shouted. "GET THIS BLOND BITCH TO STOOOPP!"

"WHO'D YOU CALL A BLOND BITCH YOU DAMN NO-BROW FREAK?"

Sounds of punches, kicks, and male screams filled the air. Itachi, Kakashi, and the 8 students cringed and sweatdropped.

The mist finally cleared enough to see Naru with her foot firmly on Zabuza's back who was tied up and gagged.

"We're taking him." Naru said as she summoned clones to carry a struggling Zabuza and his sword.

The group shrugged and left for Tazuna's house where they were warmly welcomed by Tazuna's daughter and had a not so fun encounter with Tsunami's son.

The next day Naru tied Zabuza to a tree.

"I know you're working for Gatou no-brows. You'd better just stop because Gatou is famous for hiring high lvl missing nins then killing them off after they've completed their task when they're weak."

"HUH?" Zabuza widened his eyes.

"Yea thats right, I know because I knew 2 people who gone through the same thing. So you either come with us under the protection of my clan or I'll kill you right here and now." Naru stated.

"Fine...I'll go with you..." Zabuza stated. "Not that I have a choice anyway."

"Glad we came to an agreement." Naru smiled as she untied him.

'_THAT WASN'T AN AGREEMENT, THAT WAS BLACKMAIL!'_ The group thought as they sweatdropped.

"Anyway, You can help us teach our students. I already sent some clones to stay with Tazuna." Naru said. "I need to go somewhere and get something so I'll be back in the evening or tomorrow morning."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOW! I know you've all been waiting a VERY long time for the second chapter and I'm proud to say...HERE IT IS! I think it's quite short but hey...better than nothing right? Especially considering that I'm in the Yu-gi-oh mood at the moment. I hope to get the next chapter up of this soon, but I decided to end it here for now. No flames please! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I really wish I did. :)**

* * *

"So, how long do you think we'll have to wait until Gato decides to attack?" Naru asked the now untied Zabuza.

"I would say around a week before he comes with an army of thugs and cheap shinobi." Zanbuza answered.

"A week?" Itachi asked.

"You know what that means...right my darlings?" Naru asked sweetly, looking at the now frightened 8 genin.

They all gulped and took a step back in fear. Kakashi sweatdropped along with Itachi, who sighed.

"That's right...a week full of _fun _training." Naru grinned as she took a step towards the now shaking group.

"Are they going to be okay?" Zabuza asked, sweatdropping slightly at the scene.

"Maa maa...she wouldn't kill them." Kakashi said with a small dismissal wave. "At least...I don't think she will."

_'WE CAN HEAR YOU!' _The Genin all screamed in their minds as Naru advanced on them. She then grabbed Kimimaro and pulled him over gently to Zabuza.

"Oi, No-brows, you're going to teach this kid for the week." Naru said, pushing Kimimaro in front of her. The albino boy stared at Zabuza blankly, who stared back with a small twitch. "Make yourself useful and teach him some kenjutsu would you?"

"Che...fine. Come on brat, let's go." Zabuza said before Kimimaro followed him away.

"Oh and No-brows...if you kill my precious brother...I'll make sure there is nothing left of you. Got it?" Naru asked menacingly sweet tone.

Zabuza winced and nodded before huffing. Everyone watched at he and Kimimaro disappeared into the small forest.

"I'll take in Haku, Gaara, and Neji. Itachi can have Hinata and Sasuke while Shino and Naruto can go with Kakashi." Naru said.

The two jounin nodded and took their assigned students before disappearing as well.

* * *

The week had been a brutal one, for the genin anyways. All of them were dead tired by the time they had finished their training for the day, staying awake only long enough to eat and wash themselves before falling straight asleep.

Soon the time came when they were all waiting out on the bridge.

* * *

"Alright, let's go, I've already set up barrier seals to keep the house safe while we're gone." Naru said before she lead the group to the evacuated bridge.

Once they were there, Hinata and Neji immediately activated their Byakugan.

"Do you see anything?" Naru asked.

"I see a large amount of people coming this way from the other side of the bridge. They're getting off the large boat as we speak." Neji reported. "Most of them have civilian level chakra signatures. It is safe to say that Zabuza-san was right, Gato had brought mostly cheap thugs."

"I see." Naru said. "Get ready."

"Well well, I see Zabuza has betrayed me. Doesn't matter, I wasn't going to pay him anyways." Gato said arrogantly as he stepped before the group of shinobi.

Zabuza clenched his hand around his Kubikiribocho in suppressed anger.

"Men! I want them all dead! And I want the two woman as pleasure slaves!" Gato said. The thugs all nodded in determination.

Gaara, Kimimaro, Sasuke, and Naruto stepped in front of Naru and Hinata protectively.

"Now my lovely little soldiers, let's show these pathetic thugs why they should never mess with us." Naru said before she grinned evilly. "Attack my minions!"

The genin charged while Haku and Hinata stayed behind, ready to tend to any injuries that the genin may receive. Kakashi and Itachi were on the other side of the bridge, making sure that no one escaped. They all however, sweatdropped at the 'minion' part.

Neji struck all of the vitals of those he attacked. Gaara crushed whoever was about to attack one of his teammate's unguarded backs or whoever got near him. Kimimaro stabbed anyone in his way, Sasuke set many of the thugs on fire, Shino attacked and drained the thugs' energy dry, and Naruto was just hurdling through the lot like a stray cannonball.

Zabuza nodded in approval at the sight.

The numbers soon died down and the thugs started to run away, but they were all caught, courtesy of Itachi and Kakashi. Gato was now on the ground, shaking visibly as the last of his thugs were taken down. He was now surrounded by lethal 12-14 year old genin.

"Everyone, go to Hinata and Haku for some first aid, the last kill goes to Zabuza." Naru called out. The genin reluctantly obeyed and Gaara walked over to Naru and stood beside her. He was obviously unharmed because of the sand that protected him.

"I'll pay you! I'll pay any price...just let me live!" Gato pleaded as Zabuza stalked towards him.

"Sorry, I don't trust traitors like you." Zabuza said before Gato was beheaded. Itachi burned the body, Kakashi was now getting rid off every other dead body with the help of Sasuke, who was the best in the genin group in fire style jutsu.

The smell of burning flesh was blown away by the breeze in the air, leaving a fresh water scent behind from the water below them.

The only ones that suffered any real injury was Naruto, Sasuke, and Shino. Kimimaro had expertly dodged every blow that came his way, he fought like an expert Kaguya. Neji too had suffered barely a scratch, mainly because he was highly trained in defense plus his Kaiten.

Soon the group heard cheering, they looked behind them only to widen their eyes in surprise. The whole village was cheering and clapping for their freedom.

"Naruto-nii-san! You did it!" Inari said, cheering for the blonde boy, who sheepishly scratched his head before giving a thumbs-up to Inari.

"Told you we could do it!" Naruto said with a wide grin.

"All hail the Great Naruto Bridge!" Tazuna said before the crowd burst into cheer again.

"EHHHH?" Naruto shrieked in surprise, he didn't think they would name their bridge after him.

* * *

The group had stayed until the bridge was complete before they waved goodbye to the wave country and set off for their new home.

"Naru-nee-chan, do you think we'll have more cool missions like this one was?" Naruto asked.

"Che, I doubt it." Sasuke scoffed. "Naruto you idiot, this was considered a B-rank mission, Genin are supposed to get only D and C rank missions."

"B-But...we're elite genin!" Naruto whined.

"Don't worry Naruto, something more exciting is going to happen soon." Naru said, ruffling Naruto's hair.

"What is it Naru-nee-sama?" Kimimaro asked.

"Maa maa, just wait and see. It'll be a fun surprise." Kakashi said with his famous eye-smile.

"Nii-san, will you tell us?" Sasuke asked Itachi, who shook his head with a small smile, poking his little brother's forehead.

Itachi chuckled at Sasuke's small glare as the younger Uchiha rubbed his forehead, muttering something about stupid forehead poking brothers.

"Be patient Sasuke-kun." Itachi scolded lightly. "You'll know soon."

Zabuza raised a brow before he caught on. The Chuunin exams were rolling around the corner.

* * *

"Naru, why is there yet another missing-nin in my office?" Sarutobi asked with a loud sigh.

"Well Jiji...it goes like this..." Naru said before explaining the whole mission. "And that's why he's here."

Sarutobi face palmed before letting out another large sigh. "Alright, he can stay. He will be put on a 3 month probation with ANBU guarding him before he can become an elite jounin of Konoha."

"Sounds fair to me." Zabuza said.

"Oh by the way, where are your students?" Sarutobi asked, noticing that the genin weren't in the same room as Kakashi, Zabuza, Itachi, Naru, and himself.

"Oh, I told them to rest after the long trip." Naru said.

Sarutobi nodded. "Alright, dismissed."

* * *

Meanwhile with the resting Genin, they were in a small argument with some foreign shinobi.

"Hey put me down!" Konohamaru shouted to the black clad boy that was holding him up by his collar.

"What are you doing...bullying a citizen of Konoha? The Hokage's grandson no less." Neji asked as he just rounded the corner, he was nearby with his teammates when he heard the ruckus.

The boy immediately dropped Konohamaru, who scrambled and hid behind Neji, sticking out a tongue.

"Good job you idiot! You almost started a war." The sandy blonde haired girl said before looking at Neji intently, blushing slightly. _'Wow...he's really cute...and cool.'_

"I did not expect to see you here...Temari...Kankuro." Gaara said as he appeared.

"G-Gaara..." Temari gasped, Kankuro flinched under Gaara's blank stare.

"Temari...who is that?" their teammate asked.

"That's Gaara...our little brother. Or was...he was adopted by a woman years ago." Kankuro said.

"I'm glad Naru-nee-sama did adopt me, I despised Suna." Gaara said coldly.

"Are you here for the Chuunin exams?" Haku asked, he had heard about it from the gossiping jounin. He and his teammates already knew that they were going to enter, they were more than ready to do so. Not to mention that Naru seemed like the type of person to enter them just for training or experience.

"Yeah we are." The unknown girl said, she blushed when her eyes landed on Gaara however, finding the redhead very cute.

"What are your names?" Temari asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Neji said. "Let's go."

The group nodded and walked away with Konohamaru leaving to find his friends.

"This exam just got a whole lot harder." Kankuro said. "Let's go Temari, Matsuri."

* * *

"Seems like all the rookie teams with clan heirs are competing." Neji said, leaning against a tree in Training ground 11. "The rest are getting held back for another 6 months."

"What about Tenten's team? They don't have any clan heirs." Haku pointed out.

"Actually...Ishimaya Keita is from a clan of trappers." Neji said. "They're a relatively small clan, but they make excellent bomb seals and such."

"What are we going to do about the competition?" Kimimaro asked.

"We are most likely the strongest genin team in Konoha, since we all have bloodlines and are very well trained in them." Neji said. "Naruto's team comes in second, but Lee is very well trained in Taijutsu so we have to watch out for him."

"Not to mention Shikamaru-san, his IQ rivals Itachi-sensei's." Gaara said. "We should be cautious and not underestimate out opponent like Naru-nee-sama says."

"What can you tell us about the Sand nin?" Haku asked.

"Temari is a wind-user, and fights with a large metal fan. Kankuro is a puppeteer. However, they have large weaknesses that you can exploit. If you separate them from their respective weapons, they are quite helpless. I don't know much about that other girl. But I did see that she owned a Johyo, which is basically a weapon similar to a long string tied to a kunai. They are made from binding and reeling in enemies, however, they are quite easily to cut through." Gaara explained.

The group nodded.

* * *

The Genin that had graduated in their year, the elite genin, all scoffed at the pathetic genjutsu many of the other genin were falling for. They all headed for room 301 were the Chuunin exams would begin.

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap! For now anyways. Now I know many of you are complaining about how short the chapter is...but...I can't help it. I'm practically forcing these ideas out of my head here! But the Chuunin exam chapters shout be out...sooner or later, depends on whether or not I get more inspiration or something.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay guys, here's the third chapter I promised you! I probably won't be updating for a little while, just until I'm able to get more ideas into my head ann how to proceed with the story. Again, I think it's a bit short but still better than nothing! No flames! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did I'd make Naruto a girl :)**

* * *

When Neji, Gaara, Kimimaro, and Haku reached the door, they were greeted by Naru leaning against the wall.

"Good, you all came." Naru said, smiling, walking over to students.

"Did you need something Naru-sensei?" Neji asked.

"Yes, I want you to watch out for a boy leaf Genin named Kabuto, he's a spy and is not to be trusted. Also, I want you to be careful alright? These exams can be dangerous." Naru said, mentally shivering at her memory of the Forest of Death.

Her team gave each other calculated glances before nodding.

"We'll be careful Naru-nee-sama." Kimimaro said.

Naru smiled and kissed all of her students on the forehead. "Good luck, I'll be watching and rooting for you."

Without another word, Naru disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Neji then opened the door, noticing most of the foreign genin were already here, glaring at them. The tension in the room was heavy as every genin in the room gave everyone wary glances.

The group settled near the wall, where they watched as other teams filed in, including some of their classmates.

"Troublesome, so you're all here too?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji nodded. "All the teams with the clan heirs entered."

"Even more troublesome, seems like tough competition." Shikamaru sighed.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun I missed you!" Ino squealed as she glomped the youngest Uchiha.

"Ino-pig! Get off _my _Sasuke-kun right now!" Sakura screeched, causing all the genin in the room to cringe at the sound.

"I thought Naru-sensei beat the fangirl out of her." Tenten commented, feeling embarrassed on their behalf as a Kunoichi.

"Apparently not." Keita said, looking at the girls fight over the Uchiha, before they spotted Kimimaro, their other favourite.

"Kimimaro-kun!" Sakura squealed.

"Whoa there forehead girl! You stay away from my Kimimaro-kun!" Ino growled.

Everyone in the room stared at the two girls in disbelief.

"I do not belong to you Ino-san. I belong to Naru-nee-sama only." Kimimaro-kun said stoically.

_'That sounded...kinda wrong...' _The genin thought.

"You guys might want to keep it down, this isn't a social party." a voice called out.

The rookie leaf genin looked to see a silver haired boy with round glasses walking up to him.

"And who're you?" Kiba asked.

"My name is Yakushi Kabuto, a leaf genin like you." Kabuto said.

Naru's team stiffened as they watched Kabuto with wary and suspicious glances.

"Like us? We've never seen you before!" Naruto pointed out.

"Of course not, I'm older than you by at least 4 years." Kabuto scoffed. "You don't always pass the Chuunin exams you know? They're hard. The best genin from every village enters."

"The best?" Sasuke asked, looking at the large group of foreign genin.

Kabuto nodded. "But then again, I heard you guys were part of the elite bunch of Genin that graduated this year by the rumoured next Hokage, whom of which was your teacher exclusively for 4 years."

All the genin in the room stared at the rookie leaf genin with disbelief.

"Yeah so? What about it?" Kiba asked. "How many times did you fail?"

"Seven, like I said, these exams are hard. Even if you do make it to the end, only a few Genin are chosen to be promoted." Kabuto said. "How about I give you little rookies some help? As a sempai?"

"What kind of help?" Shikamaru asked this time, looking at Kabuto with calculating eyes.

"Like these." Kabuto said, pulling out blank cards. "Nin-info cards. I can give you some info on almost any ninja out there."

"Sounds sketchy, no genin should have those kinds of cards...unless...you're not really who you say you are?" Neji asked, glaring at the older genin.

"Heh heh...well..." Kabuto stammered nervously, afraid that he was going to be caught.

"All right! Shut your traps you maggots! It's time for the first exam to begin!" A voice yelled out a man in a black trench coat poofed into the room.

* * *

After Ibiki had informed the genin of the rules, they were allowed to start.

_'This doesn't make sense...no genin should be able to answer these questions correctly...and the point system seems off. Why not just expel those who are caught cheating instead of giving us point deductions?' _Neji thought, looking at his exam paper. _'Unless...they want us to cheat. This isn't a written test, this is a test for information gathering!'_

Most of the leaf Genin had caught on and started to cheat. Neji and Hinata used their Byakugan, Gaara used his sand third eye, Shino used his bugs, Kiba used Akamaru, Sasuke used his Sharingan, Ino used her mind transfer jutsu, Haku used his ice mirrors, Tenten used some mirrors, and Shikamaru and Sakura used their natural brain power.

Haku had help Kimimaro by using ice mirrors, Shikamaru helped Chouji by using his shadows, Shino helped Naruto with his bugs, and Tenten helped her teammates with her mirrors.

Haku smiled as he looked over his paper, he flipped the test over and looked around the classroom, checking on her teammates. He noticed that Neji was nearly done, so was Kimimaro and Gaara.

"Hey Mister? I have to go to the washroom." Kankuro said, standing up from his seat.

"You have to be supervised." a chuunin said before leading Kankuro away.

* * *

"Alright, pencils down!" Ibiki shouted. "Now then, time for the final question. You can choose whether or not to take it. Those who don't take it will fail."

"Then of course we're going to take it!" A random genin shouted out.

"Those who take the question and answers it incorrectly, will never be allowed to become chuunin!" Ibiki said with a smirk.

Large amounts of protests were heard.

"But other genin here have taken the test more than once!" Kiba pointed out in a loud tone.

"Well, they never had me as a proctor." Ibiki said with finality. "So choose, leave or stay."

Over the span of 10 minutes, over a third of the genin left.

"Anyone else?" Ibiki asked.

Naruto was about to raise his hand until he slammed it onto the desk in front of him. "I'm not going to run so I'm going to take your stupid question! Even if I become a genin for life I'll still become Hokage like Nee-chan is going to be! So don't underestimate me!"

After that small speech, the remaining genin smiled and smirked, gaining back their confidence.

Ibiki looked over the group of genin. _'This kid just quelled their fears. Interesting.' _

"You sure you want to take the question?" Ibiki asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Then...congratulations! You all pass!" Ibiki said with a grin.

Silence.

"WHAT?" Nearly everyone shouted.

* * *

Not to long after Ibiki's short explanation, a black blur hurdled through the window, hanging up a banner with kunai.

'The sexy and single Mitarashi Anko, the second proctor!' The banner read, making everyone sweatdrop.

_'If she's sexy, why is she still single?' _Was the general thought of the room's occupants.

"It's time for the second exam! So follow me!" Anko said before pumping a fist into the air.

_'She kinda reminds me of Naru-sensei/nee-chan/nee-sama.' _The rookie leaf genin thought.

"You're early, can't you sense the mood?" Ibiki asked, peeking from behind the banner.

Anko had an embarrassed expression on before she cleared her throat. "Anyways...meet me at training ground 44!"

* * *

"So whats the plan?" Gaara asked, he was the chosen one to hold their heaven scroll. He chose to hide it in his gourd.

"Go for the nearest team?" Haku suggested.

"Use your Byakugan?" Kimimaro guessed.

Neji nodded. "Let's make it there within the day."

"We have 5 days though..." Haku said.

"It's better for us to rest up instead of spending all of our time in this forest." Gaara said.

Kimimaro nodded in agreement.

When the gates, opened, their group quickly entered the forest.

* * *

"I can't believe that worked." Sasuke sighed, running his hand over his face.

"Though it was...unorthodox, we did get the heaven scroll. Let's not waste time and head for the tower." Shino said.

_'Naruto-kun...' _Hinata thought with a red face.

That's right, Naruto had used the Sexy jutsu to make the enemy team pass out from blood loss.

* * *

"This forest sucks!" Ino whined.

Shikamaru shook his head while Chouji munched on his chips. They were lucky enough to get their earth scroll by setting up a trap.

_'We should get to the tower as soon as possible, we're one of the weakest teams.' _Shikamaru thought.

* * *

"Man this sucks, why did we have to get stuck with her of all people?" Kintaro asked, looking at Sakura.

Akamaru whined in agreement.

* * *

"That was fairly simple." Haku said, giving the earth scroll to Gaara. They had threatened the enemy team into given them the scroll they needed.

"Let's head to the tower now." Neji said before they once again took off.

* * *

"Ohh! Look at them Itachi! They have not even a scratch! My adorable students are growing up!" Naru said with a small squeal, shaking Itachi in the process.

"Yes I see." Itachi said with a nod as they watched their team enter the tower first with a chuunin greeting them. "I've been meaning to ask you something Naru."

"Yes?" Naru asked.

"You said that you're a medic nin am I correct?" Itachi asked, Naru nodded. "How? From what you had told me, you couldn't even make a simple bushin, so how is it that you have the chakra control to use medical jutsu."

Naru grinned sheepishly. "Well, the thing is that...I use my medical seals."

"Medical seals?" Itachi asked, Naru nodded.

"I developed them especially. They convert regular chakra to healing chakra." Naru explained.

"I see, is it the same kind of seal you used for my eyes?" Itachi asked.

"Somewhat, the same principal applies." Naru said. "Except with yours I used Kyuubi's chakra and stored it inside the seal that was mixed with the medical seal. With regular healing chakra it wouldn't work, but Kyuubi's is much more potent. I made it so whenever you use your Mangekyou sharingan, the chakra storage seal would slowly release Kyuubi's chakra into the healing seal, thus healing your eyes as you used the Mangekyou. Get it?"

Itachi had to hand it to the woman beside him, it was a genius seal indeed.

"This was why I was the best at injury type healing, because I had so much chakra to spare since medical jutsu takes a lot of chakra to use." Naru said with a grin.

Itachi nodded, knowing that she and Naruto were both chakra powerhouses.

* * *

**A/N: Until the next update! See you later! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
